<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>明日复明日 by woodyhinoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709666">明日复明日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo'>woodyhinoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>别问，问就是扳弯文学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>橘Kenchi/佐野玲於</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>明日复明日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⛔真人rps</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一次被男人告白，第一次和男人接吻、和男人做爱，全都——因为佐野玲於而起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那个二十出头的年轻男孩子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他左目上和眼梢的痣，他赤裸时玫瑰绯色的身体，他的尖牙，他的笑声，他的狡猾和聪明，他的警惕和谨慎，他腰间的软肉，他无意措辞前舔嘴角的习惯，他自然发红的耳朵，他像奶油面包一样的手，他的嘴唇，他的双眸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“朋友都让我不要试图扳弯直男，可我还是没办法想想就放弃。既然你现在单身，为什么不和我试试，橘さん？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>带给橘Kenchi的就只是无奈，以及不知道如何拒绝才干脆的烦恼。他不了解同性恋的世界，交往过的也只有女人。但他又渴望被爱，总享受被爱得更多的感觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>佐野玲於是他多年好友照顾有加的后辈。听良平说玲於十来岁时他们就认识，橘还一直觉得很神奇。年轻人没解决好租房问题，而良平是有家室的人，他这里却是空了很久，于是就这么安排到家里来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>租金不租金的，橘问了他的工资，说了个过得去的数字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於除了出去聚会玩乐的时候，也常在家里电视或游戏打发下班时间，除了窝在沙发里点外卖，也会煮几餐简单的饭菜，和他一起分享。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而橘根本不懂自己哪一点叫他爱上。只是如果让玲於回答，那小子大约说得出一揽子好听话来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他并不反感与同性身体接触，这就成了可利用的地方。玲於会时不时靠近，掌握住他的底线，像是说着：</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“要不要试试看呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“像和女人做一样。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我自己做好扩张，Kenchiさん只要插进来就好了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“比女人更紧呢…”玲於顶着无害的脸庞笑，令橘浑身不自在。哪怕很是别扭，还被撩拨得额头蒙汗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>意见不合的时候也不在少数。不同年龄段的视角，总有谈不拢的时候，玲於意外地会较真，偶尔有矛盾，又耍起小孩脾性，情绪来得飞快。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>因此也会吵架，意见不合便绊几句嘴。如若是牵扯到感情问题，橘摆出年长者的架子来，那一定会触到玲於的敏感地带。年轻人冷着眉眼，说走就走。等到橘觉得话说得过度追出去，又发现他就停在楼下等着人来接。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>情绪去的速度更快。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>是在交往吗？橘问自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>早上他看见刚洗漱完的玲於进厨房来，顺口说了一句：“早饭给你煎两个蛋。”平底锅里滋滋作响，玲於就已经湿着黑发吻上来。橘一手拿着锅把，一手是锅铲，没有多余的一只手再去推开。他也闭上了眼睛，为那刻恰到好处的温存感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於轻咬他的下唇，说抱歉，只是情不自禁，现在太像我想象的场景。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>往前回想，沙发前陪他打游戏时，电梯里，深夜去便利店买酒回来的路灯下，刷完牙后，一次次地，玲於的主动，像恋人一般的怪异的接吻。但更多时候，露台上小酌时，在车里，没有人影的公共场所，玄关处，下着小雪、眼睫上沾着雪花的玲於凑上来说“吻我”时，橘侧头躲避，或是推拒，告诉他别再这样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>再者是偶有晨勃被发现的早晨，玲於把他抵在墙边，跪下替他纾解的口交。印在他脑里的，那双嘴唇和眼睛，总是逮住机会探进裤子里的那只手。原来亲密之事已经做过这么多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>可玲於再告白，他仍说抱歉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>酒席作罢时年轻人已经喝了很多，不再续摊，朋友们后辈们都走了，他们俩在路边，想找个地方好打车。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於不常喝醉，他说自己总会在醉酒的那个点之前逃跑回家，避免做出些傻事。而现在他倚在街边，满脸酡红，动作也迟钝了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“连‘爱’都说过无数回了，”玲於凝着他，“为什么还是走不进你的心里呢？”很少有人对他这样一次次袒露真心，橘欲言又止，不知答些什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我今晚还是不回去了…一难过就不想见你在眼前晃，”他看着别处说，“我叫了熟人来接，你走吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>过去十来分钟，果然有一位陌生面孔快步过来，玲於只是看清了人，一声也没发，就倒在他的怀里不再动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘还杵在原地，讶于玲於对那人自然的信赖和依靠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那人看向他。“橘…Kenchiさん是吧？我是玲於大学时的学长，”他戴着眼镜，看上去也就长玲於那么两三岁，“也是他的…前男友。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘怔了下，看着他拥护玲於的模样，手掌在玲於发丝上抚摸着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为什么不拒绝他呢？”他问，“明知道他对你抱着什么感情。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘回了家，就把自己摔进了沙发，思绪杂乱难以解开。他胡思乱想了一晚上，没有得出结论，头更痛了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>七八点天完全转亮时，玲於开门，样子已从昨晚全然清醒了。他见到客厅里的男人，吃惊地问：“你整晚没睡吗？”又自嘲地添上一句，“不可能是在等我吧？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘心里有一百个问题想搞清楚，他想知道那人和玲於的关系，他们曾经的种种，交往的契机分手的原因，以及玲於都说过关于自己的什么，更加在意的是，昨晚他们在未知的地方都做了何事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他发现玲於穿的不是昨晚那套衣服，脸色更加难看了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於泡了两杯蜂蜜水，一饮而尽后将另一杯端去给橘。“橘さん好像有很多关于我前男友的问题想问，”他轻松的神态装得很劣质，脸上写着不关心，“怎么了？难不成橘さん会介意吗，我和他是不是上了床？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於口里的“爱”令他费解，橘有些恼。玲於使过很多次激将法，但似乎这才真的生效。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他捏住人的下巴，皱起眉用力地撞上去，嘴唇磕得有点疼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>怒气一直延续到性爱里。橘不记得契机，好像是玲於被吻后惊喜又腼腆的模样触动了他，或许是那句话挑拨了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我只爱你一个，怎么会让别的人碰我？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过橘却觉得玲於说错了，被吞没挤压的那窒息感受，并不像和女人做。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>看见玲於因此出现的充满欢愉的神情，心下更是奇异。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於闭紧眼睛，却松着双唇，渴望与无助、痛楚与酣畅的那表情，皆是因为自己，登时生出征服感和罪恶感来，与快感同时作乱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的汗水出得很多，赤裸的浑身都汗湿了，后穴同样湿软不已，和温软的口腔不同的，是男人紧绷的筋肉和彰显的力量。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘看得失神，玲於注意到，抿抿唇笑了，问他为什么这么看自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喜欢我这样吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人不可否认地点了点头，玲於拥吻上去，将他推倒，自己动作起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於说爱，他张张口却无以回应。“没关系。”这使他松了一口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>做完后玲於因为腰腿酸痛而趴在床上，看向他时笑了，背过头去却沉寂了好会儿。“心愿成真是这种感觉啊。”他语调中兀地含有落寞，橘看过去，突然很想伸手触摸他的黑发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>是在交往吗？连最后一步也做了。相处方式没有改变，也没有人改变。橘却一直很迷茫，他没有因此而喜欢上男人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“有交往对象吗？”朋友也问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他看向隔了几个座位的佐野玲於，尴尬地扯回视线，进行了否认。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没有啊。”橘说。那侧适时地传来一声刀叉在瓷盘上打滑的刺耳声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他确是不知道玲於会如何想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>公司的聚餐他喝了酒，玲於发消息说开车来接，橘回了个“好”。天气倒是很凉爽，像要下雨，他到外面去透气抽烟，才进公司没多久的后辈女职员中途发现了他在的位置。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>意外的表白，橘觉得受宠若惊。他觉得自己仍然倾慕女性的柔软、羞涩和温暖，但是脑海里玲於的身影也宣示着存在感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>她说着说着，因为太紧张而啜泣起来。橘向来是会给予安慰体贴的人，他没回应告白，但也上前去轻轻安抚她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“告白大戏演完了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於的声音突然响起，橘心里一紧，转头看见年轻人拿着车钥匙走近。“演完了的话，人我就要带走了。”他带些刻薄语气，女职员受惊地望去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>果然下起了雨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於还一句话未对他说，等关上门，他丢掉钥匙，在沙发上玩起手机。橘觉得里外不是人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你想和女人做的话请便，只是不要带回-算了，这里是你的家，你想在哪里做都行。”他胡乱在手机上点着，没有目标性，“我要去福冈几天，你可以随意了，不管是和女人做爱交往还是别的，我不会管的，我也没资格管，毕竟我什么都不算。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>丧气话叫人听了为难，橘咽咽口水，想说句“你误会了”，可并没说完就被打断。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於径直去收拾他的行李，橘这才发现，他的东西并不多，一收进行李箱，似乎就再没剩下什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你还会回来的吧？”临走前橘拉住他问到，玲於并没回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他回来后的第一句话，就是质问橘为什么不联系他。年轻人委屈极了，说一直在等信息和电话。橘一敲脑袋，抱歉称忙昏了头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>玲於好像什么也没发生一般，又回归了平时状态，看向他的时候眼里总是粲然。后来他提出想去旅游，橘还投了夏威夷的赞成票。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>和玲於一同去的话，一起去海滩，晚上听海风和浪入眠，想象起来很好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>后来，后来计划没有实现。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘只记得，玲於的分手提得猝然，尽管他并没用“分手”这个词。或许是因为“分手”应该建立在“交往”之上，而他们没有，因此只是“结束”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>懵了会儿，他只问出一句“为什么”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> “我早晨醒过来，发现我对你从来都没有信心。我受够了每天猜疑，受够了每天患得患失、忘了自己。”他说，“这不公平。你不是对的人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那个二十出头的年轻男孩子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一切由玲於而起，所以一切由他来结束，似乎本该如此。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>橘并没有变成同性恋。他的改变好像只在于那一个人身上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>只是夜深独自躺在床上时，橘睡不着，从没拉紧的窗帘缝看出去，看见月亮，他想到玲於躺在身边时背对他的模样，非常想伸手抚摸他的发丝，一下一下，一直到梦深时分。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这么想想这是我第一篇橘鱼be？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>